This invention relates to a workpiece conveying apparatus wherein a workpiece such as a motorcar body or the like is conveyed along on a conveying line through a working station for an assembly procedure such as door assembling or the like provided in the middle of the conveying line.
In a usual workpiece conveying apparatus, the conveying member for conveying a workpiece such as a conveying carrier or the like stops at each working station for a predetermined work to be applied to the workpiece at that station. Such an arrangement has been hitherto known with this type apparatus that, in order that the travelling movement of the whole of the conveyor may not be stopped during the working on the workpiece, idle stations are provided at the front and the rear of the working station. A conveying distance corresponding to the working time may be gained or compensated by disconnecting the conveying member from the whole of the conveyor, giving the conveying member a quick feeding at each of the idle stations, and reconnecting the conveying member to the conveyor. This arrangement, however, is inconvenient in that the feeding mechanism for the conveying member is divided to separate at each idle station and becomes complicated in construction.